It's Been Quite a Ride
by Woffreen
Summary: DISCONTINUED. /Full Summary Inside\ All good things seem to come to an end, but do they have to already? Rated M for strict language, alcohol and minor drug usage. Suggestions welcome!
1. Notice of Eviction

**It's Been Quite a Ride  
****A Gorillaz Fanfiction  
****Summary: **_**With the profit running low and the name of Gorillaz beginning to wear thin, the band just might have to go their separate ways for good this time. Will they be able to bring everything back together, or will this be the last we hear of the cartoon foursome?**_**  
Genre(s):  
Rating: ****Mature**** for strict language, alcohol and minor drug usage**

**_ratings may change_  
**

_Chapter 1 / 'Prologue':: __Notice of Eviction  
__Chapter Rating: __Teen__ for language._

* * *

_**A.N. 11 - 29 - 12 :: All right. I've lost motivation for this, sadly. I know, only got two chapters up, and nothing exciting happened at all. Don't worry, I may tackle this project again, but for now it's abandoned until further notice.**  
_

_oldA.N.:: Well, hey guys. I was deeply disappointed when I heard the rumors of Gorillaz breaking up for good. I even kept saying how I wished they did something bigger to wrap it up other than the Converse commission. Something big, like an epic new album, or even a movie. And then I thought, huh, a movie, that'd be neat. And then I thought… Why not write said movie as a fanfic to ease my fangirl needs?_

_And so, here we are. This is hopefully going to be a pretty lengthy fiction, so that's why I'm submitting it as a series of chapters. Normally I just do one-shot fics unless it's for an RPG, but I felt the inspiration to actually draw something out for Gorillaz, especially since they were possibly going to be over. (Though I'm happy now to know that they officially aren't over.)_

_Anyway, I hope that you enjoy and keep up with this fiction as it goes along. I don't want to beg for reviews and comments, but I'd appreciate to hear your feedback. Oh, and if you'd like, PLEASE give me suggestions for scenes! I can hit lots of blocks where I don't know what to do next, so any suggestion could help me. I really hope I don't stray way out of character in this… I'm always worried about that when it comes to fanfics. But I'm trying my best._

_On with the story: here is chapter one. Basically just a prologue, an introduction of plot, etc._

_**Disclaimer: Gorillaz, and all characters associated with it belongs solely to Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett.**_

* * *

It was only when he dug his hand in his pocket in search of his keys when the simple-minded 2D, lead singer of Gorillaz, discovered the letter he had received that morning.

He had just stepped out of the group's temporary flat in London to go to his part-time job when some sort of baboon dressed in a mailman suit – which, to any onlooker, would have been odd, but considering everything the singer had seen, it went unnoticed – had handed him said letter. Recalling the encounter, 2D's spirits lifted up and he pulled it out of his pocket, the keys temporarily forgotten. He read the bold font printed on the paper, though he already knew what it said: 'Notice of Eviction.' He smiled to himself; _finally_ they could move out of that bloody flat and somewhere new; not that 2D was very picky, but living in such a tightly packed house with three other pigs, along with… other roommates, was starting to get on his nerves, especially due to the fact he was so used to larger abodes, like the 50+ rooms of Kong Studios, or even the whole of Plastic Beach.

After he realized in his slowly moving head he had been standing there, smiling like an idiot at the letter, he decided that he should bring this to Murdoc, and, keeping the letter in one hand, he grabbed for his keys with the other and swiftly made his way through the door. He tossed his jacket carelessly to the side and set his slow-moving mind on the single intent to bring this news to Murdoc. He walked down the entry way and turned the corner to make his way to Murdoc's 'office'. As usual, the door was closed, indicating that Murdoc was more than likely inside.

2D lifted a balled fist to knock, when suddenly, a thought hit him, making the smile he had kept on his face upon entering vanish in a moment's notice. Of course 2D himself would like moving out, but Murdoc? The Satanist was likely going to take this news very badly. 2D knew him as he was, a cheap and lazy man who would give a rat's ass to anyone's preferences as long as he was content. And just the other day 2D recalled catching a comment from Murdoc about how much the bassist 'loved the new flat'. His brow furrowed and he winced, mentally picturing the man beating him up once he gets the news, and just that small thought almost made him decide to keep the letter hidden. But alas, he knew Murdoc had to find out now, rather than later; if 2D kept it from the bassist, who knows how much trouble he would have gotten in.

Taking a breath, the blunette knocked on the door and waited, slightly impatiently, for Murdoc's acknowledgement and allowance of his entry. Once he heard the muffled 'Who theh fuck is it?' from within, 2D opened the door, knowing that as a usual greeting from the Satanist. As he peeked in the room, he was granted the familiar sight – and stench – of Murdoc's little office: numerous pictures hung on the wall, with many accessories and decorations to call the room island themed – 2D did consider Murdoc to have a very pirate-like nature. It seemed as though Murdoc was done with his commentary part of his radio show, and was just letting random records play music for the rest of the night. The green man was sitting at his desk against the wall; he was leaning back in his chair with his feet propped on the desk, and in his hands was what seemed to be one of his many issues of inappropriate magazines. Surprisingly he was fully dressed, even wearing his boots; 2D guessed he must have had to run out on an errand or something. Murdoc glanced up as 2D looked in, his rough features greeting the singer with a frown – as usual. "Oh, yer back. The 'ell do yeh want, Faceache?" he grunted, moving his attention back to the magazine without hesitation.

2D paused, again contemplating on his decision on whether to tell the bassist, along with the curiosity as to how Murdoc would react to the news. With an audible gulp, 2D began, his naturally higher-pitched voice actually managing to hide the slight shake that he was almost sure would accompany, "Goh the mail, Mur'oc. I dunno if yew will like ih', though…" He hesitantly stepped in the room all the way before handing the bassist the wrinkled envelope.

Murdoc snatched it away, letting out a small, "Lemme see tha'…" before promptly reading what was written. Upon registering what was on the cover, 2D noticed easily the furrowing of the Satanist's brow and, after he had opened the envelope and delicately scanned the contents – which felt like hours due to the singer's nervousness – Murdoc finally let out a slow 'hmm' of contemplation. Slowly then, he lowered the letter, though his eyes still stared at the spot where it used to be. 2D guessed feebly that the bassist was taking it all in, and again feared for his safety. Being beaten up was the last thing he wanted right now. But after a few more moments, and without taking his eyes out of the trance they seemed to be in, Murdoc opened his mouth to speak, though hesitated at first.

"Get the othas," he said slowly, his naturally sharp and hoarse voice suddenly dull with thought, and quieter than usual.

"W-woh'?" 2D stammered innocently, somewhat confused by Murdoc's order, as he was fixed on the idea that he was about to receive a beating.

"Did I stu'uh, Faceache?" Murdoc snarled, now snapping his mismatched eyes on the blunette with annoyance. That's more like it. "I said get the othas! An' meet me upstai's."

Nodding quickly and stepping back out of the office, 2D shut the door and made his way swiftly away from the evidently angry Satanist. Though his first intention was to get away, he still found himself instinctively heading upstairs, following the path that lead to another of his band mates. The singer's small mind, usually accustomed to focusing on one thought at a time, immediately considered the thought of an interaction with Noodle, and he felt his spirits lift once more. Even though it hadn't been long at all since the guitarist's return (only a month or two in fact), he felt as though a huge hole had been filled in his life. After all, back in the old days, the two were practically inseparable – from the times they'd spend together playing video games or watching horror movies, to arranging music to play as one-on-one duets, to even when one or the other just needed someone to talk to about personal thoughts or embarrassing feelings. Practically siblings, is what most would think. 2D loved the idea; the guitarist was like a sister he never truly had.

Though, unfortunately, contrary to 2D's automatic thoughts, Noodle only seemed more distant since her return. The singer couldn't quite understand why; perhaps the nightmares she experienced in Hell had hardened her shell tenfold. Yet he still felt like there was a spark, a zen bond in between the two. He just waited until she could feel it again, as well.

In any case, he was just happy to have her back.

Once he made his way up the couple flights of stairs, and quickly down the hall, he knocked softly on the door leading to the Japanese woman's room, aware that surely she would be awake by now, and he wouldn't be disturbing her sleep. After a moment, a soft acknowledgement of 'come in' was heard through the door, and turning the knob, 2D pushed into the room slowly.

Peeking inside, he was greeted with the guitarists back facing him as she was sitting on her bed, looking down as she concentrated on something. She turned to observe who had entered, and as she did, 2D caught sight of a melodica. He warmed slightly on the inside, a nostalgic feeling washing over him as he recalled first teaching her said instrument when she was younger.

He glanced back up to meet her gaze; her slanted eyes were seemingly dull in the light – at least 2D guessed it was the light – and their emerald color was unseen. She was wearing what could be seen at this angle a black and purple long-sleeved shirt with possibly blue jeans. 2D smiled at her in a greeting, though she returned it only with a curt nod.

"Good afternoon, love," he went on, clearing his throat and feeling slightly awkward all of a sudden. "Mu'doc wants ta speak wif all 'f us in the next room." By 'next room', 2D meant the family room, which was right down a single flight of stairs from there. It was where the band would spend most of their time together – on rare occasions, anyway – or just individually, seeing as though it had the TV, a bookshelf, and many other things of entertainment. Noodle nodded once more before asking, "What for?" as she stood, setting the melodica down, and raising her arms over her head in a stretch.

2D shrugged. "Not too sure," he replied. "Buh it prolly has ta do wif the lettuh."

"Letter?" Noodle echoed, tilting her head, a signature aspect of hers whenever she did not fully understand. It was a little trait 2D had noted years ago, especially when the girl could not comprehend what he was saying back when she did not speak English.

2D recalled, _Duh, she wouldn't know_, and after mentally face-palming, he returned, "Yew'll find out. C'mon," and with that he opened the door all the way to let her out. She passed him, gaze fixed forward and still an emotionless face, and 2D followed her down the stairs and into the family room.

Once there, 2D took absent notice of the sound of the television, which had evidently been left on by whoever was watching it last, and stepped to the window. He pulled it open and called out, "Oy, Russ! Come down 'ere, Mu'doc wants ta speak wif us awl!"

After a second or two, the building shook noticeably as the weight of the abnormally gigantic drummer was removed from the roof. 2D thought back to when he first witnessed the change in Russel's size; after he and the guitarist settled in again with the band, he had filled both Murdoc and 2D in on the story that he had swam into the ocean and through some radioactive material, thus initiating an allergic reaction that caused him to increase drastically in size. It was weird, admittedly, but thankfully it seemed as though he was beginning to return to normal size. Slowly, but surely.

Moments later, 2D visibly jumped with surprise as the large drummer's head lifted up to level with the window, his huge white moons for eyes peering in. Though 2D expected it, it still startled him for the sudden appearance of Russel, but when he realized it was just his friend he relaxed and put on his happy face. "'Ello, Russul," he greeted properly with a small wave. "'Ow are yew t'day, mate?"

The drummer, even though wielding an intimidating appearance due to his size, smiled back at his friend when he replied, "I'm good, man. Just bored."

"I'll bet." 2D crossed his arms, not able to imagine how painfully dull it must be having to sit up on the roof all day due to the fact that there's nothing much else you can do in a city when you're the size of a building. The singer frowned. He would hate having to live like that, even if it's only temporary, and he felt a pang of sympathy for his friend.

"So what does Murdoc want this time?" Russel's question had brought 2D out of his thoughts, and he shrugged, giving Russel the same answer he did to Noodle. "We got a pre'y impo'tant letteh, and I s'pose Mu'doc wants ta talk teh us abou' it." 2D glanced over his shoulder as he spoke the bassist's name, half expecting the green man to have arrived by now, but he was only greeted by the empty room, despite Noodle, who had now settled on the couch, one leg pulled to her chest, as she stared off into the distance, likely lost in thought. 2D glanced back to Russel, who's smile was gone as his brow was clenched in a thoughtful manner. "Well, he better hurry up then," Russel said, "Now I'm curious as to how important the letter was."

"Oh, it's pretty impo'tant," 2D insisted with an eager nod. "Yew'll see."

"You read it?"

2D shook his head. "Just the title, or woteva. Like ah said, yew'll see."

Russel didn't reply, just shrugged.

2D turned and walked over, taking a seat at the opposite edge of the sectional couch. He looked over at Noodle, who was still staring off, and after looking to Russel real quick, 2D glanced down and began to twiddle his thumbs awkwardly. He wasn't always one to start a conversation, but the silence now was likely caused mainly by each of the band members' curiosity as to what Murdoc was going to say to each of them.

But fortunately, only a minute or two passed by when the sound of the bassists feet ascending the stairs was heard, and 2D looked behind him to spot him as he entered the room. The letter was clenched in his hand still, and his stern face was unusually calm. 2D raised his eyebrows; whatever Murdoc was going to say, it was definitely something he wasn't accustomed to.

"Great, yeh're awl heah…" Murdoc leaned against the fireplace, which was next to the TV and opposite to the couch. Each of the other three were looking up at him now, all eager to hear what his announcement was. After slowly meeting the gazes of each one of them at a time, Murdoc started off, rather bluntly, "I think it's time fo' Gorillaz teh split fo' good."

After a simultaneous chorus of '_what_'s from each of the listeners, Russel was the only one to really ask, "Why would you say that, Muds?" Murdoc held up the envelope as a reply, pointing to what was written on it and showing both the drummer and Noodle. Noodle let out a small gasp, while Russel just furrowed his brow. "I don't understand why being evicted means we have to end the band," he prompted.

"It's not just this, Lards," Murdoc said, lowering the envelope. "But this is a reason." He crossed his arms and leaned against the fireplace again, looking down. He took a deep breath and continued, "I'm not too sure if the rest of yew lot had noticed or noh, but we've been runnin' low on income lately. I mean, look at this bloody, puny place," he added, glancing up to gesture at the room with his gaze, "Yew think I rented this flat cuz I liked it? It was cheap. It was awl we could really afford. And now…" He looked back down to the letter, before crinkling it up and tossing it aside. "Now cuz we were behind our pay, we're gettin' kicked out."

"So we're a bit poor at the moment," Russel argued with a shrug. "Why don't we just throw together a gig and get some money that way?"

"Yew got _no_ idea how ta manage a gig, do yeh, Lards?" Murdoc snarled, rolling his eyes before casting him a glare. "That costs nearly as much as we make off of ih. There's no way we'd be able teh afford to get one togetheh with wot we awlready 'ave."

Russel was quiet a moment before suggesting, "What about what we got from that commission for Converse? How much did we make off of that?"

Murdoc shrugged. "After we split that with them Andre and Murphy blokes, giving our directors a share, and splitting it up with tha three of yew, not tha' much."

"Well," Noodle spoke up this time, and all attention turned to the woman, "2D has a job. We could all get some small jobs in order to pay the bill for this place."

The Satanist just sighed at her suggestion. "Tha's the thing, love," he said in a softer and more serious tone. He stood up straight and took a step forward, jamming his hands into his pockets. "The way that'd work is as if the lot of us are like some sor' of family," he went on, wrinkling his nose at the thought. "Awl workin' tehgether just ta live in this bloody flat."

"And what's wrong with that?" Russel asked.

"Lards, we ain't that kind of family." Murdoc glanced down. "Noh anymore. The thing is, it'd probably be the best if we just…" He paused. "I dunno, try ta fend fo' ourselves, y'know?"

"But we just got everyone back tehgether!" 2D piped up. Throughout the discussion so far, he had been silent, but the thought of having to leave his band mates, yet again, after finally getting everyone back, just did not appeal to the poor blunette one bit.

Murdoc moved his mismatched gaze down to 2D, narrowing his eyes but not looking hostile as he normally did. "I know. But I just don't see any sor' of way this can work out, y'know?" He began to pace back and forth. "We lost a lo' of money after we had ta flee Plastic Beach. Cyborg is gone. We aren't getting any gigs, otha than Converse, which was nice an' all, but it can only pay so much. My radio show doesn't even make enough fo' awl four of us, and it's a pain having teh pay back to keep that station. We can't suppor' ourselves here anymore because we're gonna be evicted, and having to be able ta rent a whole other flat is out of the question." He stopped pacing. "If we worry about ourselves and our own future lives, then that'd probably be the best fo' each of us."

The rest were silent for a while, each of them taking in the unusually optimistic words coming from the bassist. 2D was biting his lip, looking down to his hands which were still on his lap. Without moving his head he glanced over at the others; Russel was, too, looking down, his brow still clenched as he tried to come up with any sort of plan. Noodle was staring off at nothing again, though her red lips were curved in a disappointed frown. Murdoc was still standing, observing his Cuban heeled boots as he let the news sink in. His face… was he upset? 2D could hardly believe the bassist would be upset about anything in this sort of matter.

Russel was the first one to break the silence, but all he could really say was "Well…" before he trailed off, failing to find anything to add. But it enticed Murdoc to go on, "Think about it, mates. It's been quite a ride, yeah? Four albums, ten yeahs. Our music went sky high in the charts, both heah and in the States and, well, world-wide. I just s'pose we got nothing else ta really do, but, y'know, move on with our lives."

"I guess you're right," Russel said, his voice low despite his optimistic words.

"I don't like et any more than yew lot do, trust me," Murdoc added quickly, looking up again. "If we 'ad the money, I woulda nevah considered splittin' up. But… ya gotta do what yeh gotta do, yeah?"

Another silence followed the bassist's words. "Well," he went on, pulling his hands out of his pockets and turning to leave the room. "Yew all got till tomorrow night to pack yehr stuff. The lettuh said tomorrow is our last day to get outta here."

Though after he left the room, they continued sitting in silence. Noodle was the first one to move; she slowly got up from the couch and walked wordlessly out, and due to the sound of her footsteps 2D was able to note that she had gone back up to her room, likely to get all of her things together. Russel then moved away from the window, and the shaking of the building told them all that he had gone back up to the roof.

2D continued sitting there, concentrating once more on his twiddling thumbs. His mind was racing back and forth from the thought of, '_I shouldn't have given him that bloody letter'_, to, '_Where will I go now?_' to, '_Is there any way to stop this?_' He sighed, grabbing a hold of his head as all of the thoughts had brought on the beginnings of a migraine. Honestly, he was used to them all going on a hiatus – after all, it seemed that they would break up after every single album release. But this… He just had a bad gut feeling about this. Especially due to the way Murdoc was acting. God, what would he do now? Working as an assistant at a bloody driving school was so dull, and definitely not the way he wanted to spend the next few years of his life. But right now, he couldn't even think of anything he rather do than be with the band. All he wanted, all he felt like he needed, was Gorillaz.

But they were done.

...

2D stepped out of the familiar flat, holding a large suitcase in each hand with a guitar case strapped around his back. Parked in front of the building was a moving truck – likely carrying all of Murdoc's stuff for his radio show as well as his own individual luggage. 2D glanced over his shoulder for one last time, taking in the appearance of the door before it shut on its own. He had already said his goodbyes to Noodle and Russel, but he hadn't even taken the chance to ask them where they were going to go. Though somehow, he knew that they probably had no real plans either. Though luckily, he noted in the back of his mind that he had their numbers saved in his phone, and he'd be able to contact them if he ever had to. When he had said farewell to Murdoc, the bassist was too busy getting his own things together, yet surprisingly, acknowledged the singer with a fond, "Good luck, Faceache."

Looking onward, 2D, slightly struggling due to everything he was carrying, made his way down the few steps and over to the taxi, which he had contacted over the phone just minutes before. After shoving the two bags in the back seat –carefully of course, due to the fact one of them held a variety of keyboards and melodicas – he climbed into the backseat of the taxi, taking the guitar with him.

After looking one more time at the flat, which felt so much smaller now that Russel was no longer on the roof and the Windmill Island seemed to be out of view, he frowned, and pulled the door shut, and the taxi then drove away.

* * *

_A.N.:: Hey, hope you enjoyed this first part. Sorry, the reason is kinda lame; as if Gorillaz would ever run bankrupt, right? But I needed a conflict. You'll see where I take this throughout the story. Anyway, sorry it got a bit choppy near the end; I mainly just wanted to finish this sodding thing. _

_Well, keep an eye out for future chapters. Thanks to The9Tard for 'prooflistening'._

_**Feel free to Review! Like I said, suggestions for fillers are welcome!**_


	2. Time for a Change

**It's been Quite a Ride  
****A Gorillaz Fanfiction  
****Summary: **_**With the profit running low and the name of Gorillaz beginning to wear thin, the band just might have to go their separate ways for good this time. Will they be able to bring everything back together, or will this be the last we hear of the cartoon foursome?**_**  
Genre(s):  
****Rating: ****Mature**** for strict language, alcohol and minor drug usage**_  
_

_**ratings may change**_

_Chapter 2 :: Time for a Change__  
__Chapter Rating: __Teen__ for minor language and mention of alcohol._

* * *

_A.N.:: How's it going, guys? Well I've started up working on this again – I sort of separately wrote bits and pieces here and there and sort of just mashed it up all together. I do that sometimes. Here's how it turned out, I hope it satisfies._

_All right, before we get there, I want to formally announce that, yes, I have introduced sort of an OC into this. No, not really much of a detailed original character. But I wanted to put in someone to sort of symbolize something more. I'm sure you'll understand what I mean once you read more into this. Yes, she will be sort of significant to the story line, but she will in no way interfere like most annoying OCs out there. (I mean no offence, but let's be honest – there is a majority of OCs for any fandom that can get on the sensible fan's nerves, am I right?)_

_Enjoy this chapter guys. It sort of gets things going I suppose._

_**Disclaimer: Gorillaz, and all characters associated with it belongs solely to Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett.**_

* * *

"Hey, 2D."

The sound of a familiar voice brought the blunette out of his usual day-dreaming state. He had been leaning against the front counter at his driving school, cheek rested on one hand, and lazily staring out the window on the opposite side of the empty front office. Yep, this was his job: a boring receptionist at a boring driving school doing nothing but staring at the boring gray-blue office. How boring.

About a month had passed since the band had gone their separate ways. 2D still felt like it was only yesterday; he could remember it so well. Even in that time, 2D had not managed to grab hold of a better job. He did, however, find a hotel to stay in. A cheap one, but it was affordable, at least. He had been living in there ever since he left the flat.

After leaving, he had not spoken to any of his band mates face-to-face; he did, however, call some of them up. Mainly Russel, who was the only one who'd actually talk to him. Noodle was as antisocial as he had left her, and, come on, like Murdoc would want to talk to him. Turns out Russel actually shrunk down to a relatively decent size; he was still taller than he used to be (Russel described himself as being almost 2D's height), but it was better than the behemoth size he possessed before.

Now that 2D had the chance, he asked each of his band members what they were off doing now. Murdoc mentioned something about, quote-on-quote, "Seein' tha world! Again! I goh places ta see, ladies ta meet, and laws to fuck up! Livin' the life, y'know? And when you're travelin' with Cap'n Murdoc, yew ain't got no money problems ta worry 'bout! All I need is me trust camaro, and me lucky stash o' beer!" So, you know, typical Murdoc.

Russel and Noodle spent the first few days together, but as the drummer informed 2D, Noodle claimed she wanted to go on her own. She didn't really give any other reason than that, Russel says. She had taken the Windmill Island, which Russel helped fix up a little, and had been gone ever since.

2D had spoken to Noodle only once since the band's split. She was mostly quiet during their conversation, making it a bit awkward, though when she would speak, she sounded rather content, which made 2D happy. She told him bluntly that she had no plans for what she was going to do now, but she was considering going to Japan again. She was likely planning to get a job somewhere there, perhaps at a music store. 2D had not spoken to her after that one call.

Russel himself was also still in London, like 2D, but he said he was going to try and earn enough money for a ticket back to the states. He mentioned wanting to see his folks. He didn't tell 2D his job, though.

Well, here 2D was, at his own boring job. He glanced first at the clock that hung on the wall to his right, and then looked over to who spoke, even though he already knew who it was. He acknowledged his co-worker with a nod and a small, "'Ello, Becca."

The American woman was standing at the doorway in the corner, hands in the pockets of her Sudden Impact Driving School uniform jacket – one that matched 2D's. She had brown hair, which was short, but pulled back in a pony tail, and had thin framed rectangle glasses. She was wearing dark blue-jeans, and black converse. Quite a casual look for one of the instructors of the school. 2D always thought that. But after all those weeks of working at this place, he had evidently concluded how laid back his friend Becca was. Honestly, she's the only co-worker he cared to talk to. All the others were mainly smart-ass instructors who didn't give two cares for anything the singer did. Becca, however, connected with him rather quickly.

"Were you dozing off again?" she asked, with a shake of her head. "You know Rodgers hates that."

2D grunted with annoyance at the mention of his boss. Damn, he hated Mr. Rodgers. What a strict ass. None the less, he just sighed with a shake of his head. "I know. Wos jus' thinkin', s'all."

"You think a lot," she commented with a small huff of laughter, stepping further into the room. 2D shrugged without replying. Becca's brow furrowed. "Thinking about your band again?" she asked, her amused tone lost.

"Yeh," he murmured. "Awlways." He pushed off of the counter to stand up straighter.

"We've talked about all of that before," Becca sighed. "Nothing you can do."

"I know," he muttered, glancing away. "Buh tha' don' mean I can't be upset abouh ih." The singer crossed his arms stubbornly, before leaning against the wall just behind him.

Becca frowned, before silently leaning against the wall next to him. "I'm sorry," she said softly, mind searching for words. 2D didn't reply.

"It's been an awfully quiet day," Becca commented in a vain attempt to start up a friendly conversation with her friend. But to no avail. She furrowed her brow again, this time in a bit of frustration. Becca was persistant, and optimistic. "You know, 2D," she prompted. "If you're so bothered by it, why don't you do something?"

He let out a huff. "Like wot? It's noh like tha pounds will jus' fall outta tha sky!" He threw a hand up to figuratively bat away the stupid thought.

"No," she admitted, "but moping around with a lame-ass job like this isn't getting you anywhere."

"Wot else can I exactly do, love?" 2D said in a softer tone, feeling a headache begin to pulse behind his eyes. He grabbed hold of the bridge of his nose before clenching his eyes shut. "I'm noh the most useful person around. Or the smar'est."

"Well, that goes without saying," Becca said, sarcastically. "But," she went on quickly as 2D glared at her, "you're the former singer of Gorillaz, 2D! That's got to count for something, right?"

2D looked down. "I s'pose so." He shrugged.

"You can get a part-time job at some pubs," she went on, observing the nails on her left hand.

"Yeh."

"Or even get in touch with your old collaborators. Maybe they can help you out."

"Per'aps."

"Or simply pull together a new band."

2D immediately pushed off the wall, catching Becca by surprise as he rounded on her, black voids glaring, finger pointing accusingly at her face. "I. Will_. Neva'_. Start a new band," he hissed.

Becca held up both of her hands defensively. "Chill, Too-too," she yelped. "I was just throwing out ideas."

"Well, _that_ was a bad one," he grumbled before crossing his arms and looking away. Becca was quiet, before she shoved her hands in her pockets again. "Sorry," she murmured. She let a few moments of quiet go by, before she said, "Hmm. Well, you know, maybe things just need to change, for once."

When 2D didn't reply, she turned to walk out. "Well, I have a student coming in," she announced, glancing at the wall clock. "And it's about time for your shift to end. See you tomorrow, 2D." And with that, she was gone.

"See ya, Becks," 2D called to her absently, his mind still fixed on her last bit of advice. What did she mean by that? What sort of change was she talking about? Was she suggesting he change his way of life? He supposed that all good things have to come to an end sometime, but… Was he really willing to change his life so soon? With a glance at the clock, he confirmed that, sure enough, it was seven o'clock, and time for him to head home. All this thinking was intensifying his headache, anyway. He walked around the counter, zipped up his jacket, and left the school.

Once outside, the warm spring breeze greeted him affectionately, and he took a breath of the generous air. He felt almost bad for snapping at his friend that way, but he just did not want to consider the thought of starting another band. The idea of… replacing Gorillaz, of replacing the friends he seemingly grew to love, just made him sick, and his slow mind just didn't want to even acknowledge the thought's existence.

Though he couldn't shake that other thought off of his mind. A change… Maybe he did need a change, even if he didn't want to accept it…

He started down the street to where the bus stop was; however, once he was there, he thought for a moment, before swerving his path and heading down the opposite side of the street. 'You can get a part-time job at some pubs.' The words echoed through his hollowed noggin as he scanned the signs he passed. He knew there was some pub down this road. Called 'Red Bridge' or something. He didn't really know, nor did he care. All he knew was it was the local place to witness some nice live music, so surely they'd be looking for new entertainment every now and then?

Finally he spotted it: Yeah, the 'Red Bridge Pub'. He pushed open the door, greeted by the scent of alcohol and cigarettes; one he was used to, of course. When he walked inside the dimly lit atmosphere, he heard the sound of, sure enough, live music. Well, partially. Through his years of experience, 2D was able to tell the difference between a recording and that of live music. This sounded like both, the only live instrument being the drums. Well, that's all right. He knew that famous drummers would tend to have their instrumental bits where they, well, drum along to music.

He stepped a bit further in, as he was in this small corridor-for-an-entryway. Once in the full room, he was greeted by the sight of the bar, which was riddled with a few patrons here and there, drinking away. There were a few tables around, some with people, some not, and a small little crowd gathered around the stage, which was on the other side of the room. Sure enough, 2D only caught sight of a drummer on the stage, not a full band.

Wait a second…

Was that… Russel?

2D blinked a few times, wondering if his eyes were deceiving him. No, he couldn't mistake the familiar, large build, dark skin, and pure white eyes of his old friend. And now that 2D was more focused on the performance, he began to recognize that the song that Russel was drumming along to was _Slow Country_ – of course, without vocals, and with a bit more of a drum part. 2D was so accustomed to hearing their own music, he must not have noticed it at first. Sounded like Russel had just wrapped up the song, because the recording stopped and the little crowd began clapping.

"And that was Russel Hobbes, former drummer to the Gorillaz!" That came from one of the workers at the pub, who had stepped onto the small stage with a mic. "Up next for you folks tonight, we have…"

2D stopped listening; rather, he was focused on Russel, who had stood up and walked down the small stairs at the side of the stage. 2D hurried over, just as Russel leaned down, back facing the singer, as he grabbed something from a table next to the stage.

"Russel!" 2D greeted happily, coming up behind his friend.

"Huh?" The American glanced over, greeted by the gap-toothed smile 2D granted. "2D?" He smiled before standing straight and turning to face the singer. 2D was caught a bit by surprise at the height of the man; while he once before stood over Russel by a few inches, Russel now towered over him by several. Sure, he was taller than this before, but it was still unusual seeing him towering over him. Almost intimidating, even.

"'D! Man, it's good to see you!" Russel exclaimed, slapping 2D on the shoulder, rather hard.

"Oof! Yeah, great ta see yew too, Russ!" 2D replied before rubbing his shoulder, which was throbbing slightly.

"What are you doing here, 'D?" Russel asked, clearly not taking much notice at the pain he caused his friend. Rather, he turned around again, gathering what looked to be his drum sticks and a jacket, which he pulled on before setting the sticks in one of the loose pockets.

"I was just checkin' this place ou', y'know," 2D answered casually. "Wot about yew, though? I see yew just played, yeah?"

"Oh, yeah, that," Russel shrugged. "I've played here a couple of times, getting a little bit of money. Speaking of which, I gotta go talk to the manager to get my other half of the payment. You planning on sticking around here much at all?"

"Noh really, unless yew are."

"Nah, I've gotta get home after this."

"Where are yew stayin' at?"

"Oh, just a hotel a few blocks down." He shrugged. "It's nothing impressive really. Just pretty temporary."

"I'll walk with yew, if yew'd like?"

"Sure, 'D! I'll see you outside then, I guess?" He didn't really wait for an answer before he headed to the front bar to speak to one of the workers.

As planned, 2D waited outside for the drummer to come out. It took a little while, maybe ten minutes. "Dumb ass didn't wanna pay me all he promised me," Russel had said. "Guess they aren't wanting me to play there anymore. Good, cuz I wasn't planning on it."

The two walked down the streets, which were relatively empty, despite the time (it was approximately eight by now.) They shared casual talk, joking about things, talking about stuff that happened ever since the whole group split up all those weeks ago.

"So, how have Murdoc and Noodle been?" Russel asked. "Have you spoken to them at all?"

"Noh very much," 2D admit with a shrug. "Mur'oc is probably off being, well, y'know. Murdoc. I'm not too sure abou' Noods, though…" He glanced away. "I feel awkward talkin' to her now. Y'know, after she came back from…"

"Oh, c'mon 'D. Do you really believe Murdoc brought her back from Hell?" Russel scoffed. "That's probably one of his stupid tales again. Besides, as if Noodle-girl would ever go there."

2D looked at Russel; he hadn't really considered it was a lie before. He sort of agreed that it was pretty doubtful that Noodle would go to Hell, seeing as though she's probably the nicest little angel he had ever met. He shrugged. "I dunno."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Russel went on. "She grew up pretty well, despite all of us she was surrounded by. I'm sure she'll find a pretty reliable future."

"Yeh," 2D agreed. "Hopefully the same can be said for awl of us."

Russel only replied with a small, slow, "Mhm…" but nothing more.

As they walked on in silence, 2D took the chance to actually think. He couldn't help but wonder what Russel's opinion on everything was. Did he accept the end of Gorillaz? Or did he, too, have the slightest bit of hope for the band to continue on? 2D could not deny that small shred of light in the very edge of his mind. He couldn't deny how much he wanted everything to just go back and fix itself. Yet he considered what Becca told him earlier. All good things must come to an end, no matter how soon or late it may seem. 2D can accept that, but… Was he ready to let go of the one thing he truly loved? No… No, 2D just didn't want give up so easily.

But yet… Maybe he had to.

"Hey, 'D," Russel broke the silence, making 2D flinch slightly at the sudden, deep voice from the large man. Before the singer could say anything, though, Russel spoke again, "I don't want Gorillaz to be over."

2D blinked. "W-wot?" He stammered in surprise at the fact that his own thoughts were basically echoed, before sighing. "I don't either, Russ. But what can we do, eh?"

"There's gotta be something we can do," Russel insisted with evident persistence, stopping in his tracks to look directly down at 2D. "Even if the time was coming, it shouldn't have been now. I know that there has to be something we can do to bring us all back together again, and to get enough cash to move on."

2D had stopped walking as well and was looking at the drummer, his hands now out of his pockets as he wrung his wrists in confusion. "…I dunno, Russ," he murmured, casting a side glance away as he tried to think while talking at the same time. "I want us to go on too, but…" He inadvertently thought back to what Becca said to him earlier that day. "Maybe… Maybe it's just time for a change."

"You sound like Murdoc," Russel muttered in a low tone. 2D swore he could pick up disappointment.

"Maybe Mur'oc was right though," 2D defended. "I mean… We have had a damn good run, Russ. Maybe it's just time ta slow down and think of otha things for a while. Y'know?

Russel frowned, his brow furrowing. "Wow, 2D," his voice was more shocked than intimidating, quite the contrary to his current expression. "Of all of us, I figured you would have wanted to get back together the most."

2D gulped, but couldn't find any words. Taking his silence as an answer, Russel just sighed. "Well… I should head to my hotel. My bus is leaving early tomorrow, and I gotta pack my things."

"Wot?" 2D snapped straight to attention, making his voice crack slightly. "Yeh're leaving?"

"I'm headed for Falmouth. There's a pretty big gig at one of the pubs down there. I was gonna go check it out. Hopefully I'll be able to pull together enough for a ticket down there." Russel pat 2D on the arm – not as hard this time – before saying, "It was good to see you again, 'D. Keep in touch, aight?"

2D did nothing but nod, as his American friend retracted his hand and started down the sidewalk again, before turning at the next block. The former singer was left standing there, staring blankly at nothing at all. He just felt like every shred of hope he had was falling down around him. Perhaps the fact that Russel was leaving London just made him feel even more alone. In any case, after letting out a prolonged sigh, he settled his hands in his jacket pockets again as he continued onward down the sidewalk, heading for his own hotel.

…

"Rough night or something?"

"Eh?" Becca's voice, again, snapped 2D to attention. It was the next morning, and 2D was just on his way to the driving school. He had just gotten off the bus and was walking down the block when Becca evidently spotted him on her own way to work. It was rare for the two of them to run into each other on their way, but it's not like it never happened before. "Oh. Good mornin'," 2D greeted wearily, slightly taking note at the fact that his friend seemed to always notice when he was downcast. "Sort of, I s'pose," he went on, answering her introductory question with a sigh.

"What happened?" she prompted casually, yet gently, knowing all too well the singer's current, delicate state of mind.

2D shrugged. "Nothin' new, Becks," he replied simply, scratching the back of his neck. He could have told Becca about his encounter with the drummer, but that'd raise more questions from her, and he knew he didn't want to have to answer all that much right now. After all, his slow mind could only focus so much, and right now he only wanted to focus on his job, on his new life. He tried to put everything behind him, like the woman herself suggested.

"You know, I hate seeing you so upset," she said. 2D slightly rolled his eyes; he was used to hearing her rant on about his well being. He knew that she was only a concerned friend, so of course she'd care about his feelings. But as stated before, he wanted to put everything behind him. Hell, isn't that exactly what Becca had suggested the day before? "I really wish something would happen for you to get your band back together, you know? Like what I suggested yesterday – "

"But didn't yew say I should forge' about ih?" 2D interrupted sharply, his irritation taking a hold of him for the moment. "Yew said, 'Maybe things jus' need ta change fo' once'. I though' you wanted me ta leave it awl and let it go. Why do yew keep bringing the damn thing back up, Becca?"

Becca was silent for a moment, and 2D suddenly realized how harsh he may have sounded. There he goes, snapping at her again. Damn it. But before he could take back what he said, the American woman began to speak once more. "The Hell are you on, Too-too? I didn't mean it that way. When I said things needed to 'change', I meant your band. Didn't you guys like to experiment a bit? Maybe you just have to switch it up, again. Try something new. Get it?"

The singer remained silent for a second, but his black voids for eyes were widened in realization. That's what she meant? Hell, that's what he had originally had in mind! If she's supporting the idea, maybe… Maybe it just might be enough.

2D stopped in his tracks. "Becca?" The woman stopped as well, glancing back at him. "What?"

"Yew are a genius." And with that, he turned and jogged off, almost immediately, leaving the woman behind, dumbfounded. "Where are you going?" she called after him.

"To bring my band back togetha!" He replied over his shoulder. "Cover for me, yeah?" And he turned the block, vanishing.

"_Russel_!"

The familiar, shrill call alerted the American as he halted where he stood, half inside the bus. He stepped down, looking around to the source of 2D's voice; sure enough, there was the singer, sprinting down the sidewalk toward him. As the lanky man neared he slowed, eventually halting right in front of Russel, and taking this time to bend over, hands on knees, catching his breath.

"2D? What on Earth are you doing here?" he asked while watching as the blunette panted. 2D, after letting his heartbeat slow considerably, stood up straight. He still sucked in some deep breaths, but he managed to speak in between them, "I've goh' it, Russ! I know what we're gonna do!"

"What do you mean?" Russel glanced nervously at the bus driver, who seemed to be watching the whole ordeal with evident impatience. 2D noticed this, and he waved his hand in the driver's direction. "Russ, yew don't need ta leave. I know how we're going ta get Gorillaz alive again."

"What do you mean?" Russel repeated the question, a little more irritably this time, as he countered, "I thought you said we should just let it all be forgotten."

"No, no," 2D insisted. "You.. misheard. Er, no, I misheard, my- " he trailed off, sort of confusing himself now. "Nevermind, forget awl tha'. I didn't mean it. I want Gorillaz back, and we're going ta do it. You gotta listen ta me!"

Russel hesitated, before letting out a long sigh. He glanced up at the bus driver and told him he wouldn't be board the bus. After the doors closed and the bus was off, he turned to 2D once more, then set down the small suitcase he had been holding. "I'm listening," he said. "But it better be worth it; that was the only bus today, and I ain't gonna want to-"

"We need ta make a new album!" 2D interrupted, throwing out his hands to exaggerate his idea.

Russel's snowy white eyes widened in surprise and confusion. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah!" The singer insisted, lowering his arms and crossing them. His teethy smile remained on his face, however, as he elaborated further, "See, haven't yew noticed? Each of our four albums seem ta come straight from one of our styles… If tha' makes any sense. Our first album, uh, _Gorillaz_ had yer hip-hop rock style, an' _Demon Days_ had Noodle's dark an' creepy view of the world. Murdoc had his whole piratey thing going on wif _Plastic Beach_, and _The Fall_ had my techno touch…" Russel's expression changed more to confused, and 2D said, "Well, wot I'm tryin' ta say is, we should sor' of… Mash it awl togetha, y'know? Try something new, yet the same! I believe that maybe, jus' maybe, we'd be able ta pull that off, and once we get that in the shops, the income will return! Ya know?"

Russel was silent for a moment, and 2D's smile faded. He immediately started to think that his whole explanation may have sounded pretty stupid, and getting a little self cautious, he began tapping his index fingers together awkwardly. However, Russel gave off a small nod. "Y'know, that sounds pretty interesting. Not sure why we haven't thought of that before…"

2D gave another gap toothed smile. "I know!"

"But how will we be able to pull that off, 'D?" Russel shook his head. "We don't have a studio, and we lack our guitarist and bassist."

The blunette frowned again. "I… I dunno." He really was at a loss there. Damn it, why didn't he think things out thoroughly? He did do _The Fall_ with just an iPad, but if they really were to use everyone's different styles, they'd need more than that. Besides, he used the studio to re-master all of that, too.

"Well, you know what, 'D?" Russel went on, his suddenly optimistic tone snapping 2D from his thoughts. "I don't really care. I think we might just be able to work on your idea there. We just gotta go get Muds and Noodle. With any luck, they'll have something in mind, don't you think?"

"Yew're right!" 2D agreed gleefully. "We can do this, Russ!"

"Yeah," the American agreed, patting 2D on the shoulder. "We can. C'mon, can we go over to your place? Looks like we got some phone calls to do, and a couple of old friends to hunt down."

As 2D nodded, Russel picked his suitcase back up, and the two headed off. The singer wore a smile that stretched from ear to ear; yes, thank you Becca!

We're going to get the band together again!

* * *

_A.N.:: I like ending chapters with cheesy lines ._._

_I wanna go ahead and say that I don't plan to have the Gorillaz Live Band in here anywhere. I tried tying them into the story, but, I dunno, it bothers me too much. So I'm leaving this in the total cartoon world. Though, I may still mention some of their collaborators._

'_The Red Bridge Pub' is a name I pulled right out of my Asgard. I have no idea if any pubs like that exist, and I have no experience of any pubs in London. Also Falmouth is a random city I chose. I've never been to the UK so I don't know too much about stuff there… Hopefully I don't offend any die-hard tally-ho gentlemen who are strict about their UK lifestyles._

_Oh and by the way… You might have guessed this all ready. There might be a little bit of 2D/Noodle in this; nothing major, but a little bit of cutesy stuff. They won't officially get together though; I want to keep this interesting for those who are Gorillaz fans and do not support them. asreligiouslyasIdo._

_Hope Becca isn't annoying anyone._

_Thanks to The9Tard for 'prooflistening'. And thanks to you for reading. Stay tuned!_

_**Feel free to Review! Like I said, suggestions for fillers are welcome!**_


End file.
